clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Warmslates
The 'Democratic Republic of The Warmslates, DRW, or referred to Warmslates This is pronounced "warm-saytes"; L is silent. This is one of USA's free republics. Due to the climate chart, it is the warmest place in the known world. Although there is not much rain here, it the most rainy place as well. It's capital is Denes, although it is not so popular as Penguiki is. The current governor is Shannon Perth; the Warmslate ambassador is Ambassador Caniceptus. Earr, one of the computer industry's biggest professions, also lives there. The islands have their territories, too! They are the Square Islands, and the Flourida Islands. Square Islands self-govern, but are dependent to the DRW. About the Islands All Isles in the Free Republic, except Square Islands are tropical. Seven (including Sq. isles) of them are inhabited, one is for sale, and the other two are natural parks. The islands are just north of the Weddell Sea and the Sub-Antarctic. All penguins enjoy visiting them, due to its' low pollution, and beutiful nature. They use their slang language - W00t too. As the only fre republic in the USA it has its' own TV - Warmslates Public Broadcasting. Cities * Denes (capital) * Penguiki * Zandomia * Canncas * Sacrenee * Ciderra (Idoreconise private property) Building style In the DRW is always warm, so the houses are usually light and small. The biggest city in the republic is Penguiki, which mostly consists of small houses, tents, and a few shops. The highest point there is the Transitional Station, currently malfunctioned. Denes is the 2nd biggest city, which is also the capital. Buildings there are a bit higher, because the population has less land to build on. Zandomia is the third, and is really barely inhabited in comparison to its' neigbours. Canncas is the fourth, and Sacrenee is the fifth. They are really small, and have really a few inhabitants. Places The main city of the republic is Penguiki Island, as well as the most populated. The Warmslate Council have meetings on this island. The biggest shop in the Republic is the Waikimarket. Outsiders' (that's how the locals call the visitors from the other parts of the USA) can freely visit Penguiki Island, and Denes. The representatives of the other three did not allow for free visits. The natural parks are opened for sightseeing for all citizens, but only from June to September. They were made to keep the beach-like and jungle-like landscape untouched. The other islands are Zandomia, famous for it being quiet and mysterious, and Canncas for its' long beaches, but not as long as in Penguiki. Although it is covered by sand in 85%. History The islands were founded by Lanaka87, in 1992. The first known colony there was Penguiki, but further information about the islands' early inhabitants is unknown. The islands became a one country in late 1992, known as the DRW (Democratic Warmslate Republic). In 1996, Western Penguiki colony was founded, and in 2000 it became a territory, just like a Free Republic to the USA. In 2004, Lanaka87 for an unknown reason, resigned from his reign, and promoted Mr.Amecu to be the new President. In 2009, it joined the USA as a Free Republic, and is one of the strongest countries in the USA. Tourism When the tourism in Warmslates was still a new thing, Warmslate mechanics had built a ship called "Trantlantica". Its' firts puposes were wholesale trade with Club Penguin City, Ross Island, and the others. But then they had realised, a wrong design had been made. Then the idea came. It could carry passengers to the Warmslates! Another ship was built, and named "Wedelinc". They had started to carry passengers. The "Trantlantica" carries passengers on the north-western ocean (West Pengolia, Trans-Antarctica to Denes and Penguiki.) The Wedelinc carries passengers on the north-eastern side (Eastshield, Happyface State, Weddell to Denes and Penguiki.) Tourists mostly visit Penguiki and Denes due to their beautiful landscapes. Climate The warmest month of the year here is December. Temperature can go even over 35°C. The most enjoyed months here are from January to March. Warmslates are quite dry, but the wettest month is August. The temperature is the same or similar on all of the islands, excluding territories. Winter here is warm too, and the lowest noted temperature here was 15°C, in July, 2001. But it was just for two hours, after that, the temperature became 20°C again. The highest noted temperature was 46°C, in January, 1995. it doesn't mean it is good. At this time many unprepared penguins got sunburnt, and had big problems with their skin. Culture and lifestyle The DRW is a quite young country, but anyway, it is often called "the heaven" because it is so hot there at every month of the year. The most popular symbol of these hot islands is a palm tree and a sunset in the background. Penguins usually work here "two times" - with a middleday break. The beggining is in the morning, end it ends at 11:30 - at this hour is the "siesta". (7:00/8:00 - 11:30) Then, the siesta finishes in the afternoon, and penguins finish their work in the late afternoon. (13:30 - 17:00/17:30) The day is really lazy there, especially in August, when temperatures reach a really high level. Entertainment DRW's population always enjoy the weather, and go to the beaches to enjoy the sun. Vacation begin here in the beginning of June (5th - 10th). But penguins have less breaks during the schoolyear. Computer games doesn't sell here reaaly god, as in Dorkugal because in most of trhe houses there is no climatisation, so they look for other ways to "cool down". So the release date is usually the last in the USA, and just in Denes and Penguiki. In the television, there is sense for weather forecasts, because the temperature is not always the same, but it is never too low. The Warmslates have a one canal (Warmslates Public Broadcasting 1 - WPB 1 + WPB Denes&Penguiki). Which country needs more? The television isn't watched really often, the radio is more popular. Cuisine The Warmslates produce 100% of the USA's exotic fruit, and sends it to other parts of the USA. That's why it is incredibly rich, and all countries surrounding the USA and the USA itself have very good relations. The locals usually don't eat too much because they want to be fit to show theirselves on the beach. They often play sports on the beach. Penguins usually don't eat really much, just a few health snacks. Fast food is enjoyed here, too. But only in small quantitities. See Also *Weddell Sea *Sub-Antarctic *USA Category:Rooms Category:Countries